In general, Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is used to request and transmit data (e.g., Webpages and Webpage components) over the Internet or other computer networks. Since HTTP is a request-response based protocol, the role of a client to request information and the role of a server to provide such information are well defined. As a result, for example, within a particular HTTP connection, a server cannot change its role to initiate HTTP requests like a client. In view of the limitation, current techniques to exchange information outside the typical client and server roles use the maintenance of an additional HTTP destination. However, such maintenance requires both technical settings and appropriate user accounts with the proper authorities for the client system.